


Acolyte

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, How They Met, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Vinda reeeeally hates muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: How Vinda first met Grindelwald and decided to begin her work for the Greater Good.





	Acolyte

The day had been the picture of normality.

That is why, in the years to come, Vinda would remember when a foreign and passionate voice rang through the seemingly normal static of that particular day.

It drew her attention.

It spoke words of change, perhaps unheard by most who listened… but she had been drawn inexplicably by them.

“The world is changing, needs to change.”

For they held an appealing message, one she told herself on the daily.

“How long have you lived your lives in the shadows?”

Her eyes skimmed the crowd that had drawn around this man in the streets.

If there was ever a place in Paris, Montmartre…

“Now is the time for us to rise up against the muggles and all they have done.”

This was a strange place for a wizard to be shouting their message.

“Excusez-moi, Monsieur.”

A voice broke through to them.

Though the Aurors concealed their wands, acting as muggle law enforcement, Vinda knew.

And so it seemed this man did too.

She watched as he quickly disapparated away, leaving many disbelieving gasps in his wake.

He had no concern for the statute of secrecy in the slightest.

Only then did Vinda notice the Aurors reach for their wands, ready to extinguish the memory from any muggle that may have seen.

_How interesting._

There was never a dull moment.

Only just graduated, Vinda had decided to spend her time doing anything than return home. There only lie for her marriage, something she had never once wanted.

She quickly left the scene, not wanting her memory to fade, for she was interested in all that she had heard from the strange man.  

Muggles.

Yes, it was all their fault…

From a powerful wizard family, yet she was still bound to unspoken muggle rule over her kind.  
And that was when she saw him, not two alleys away… the blond man who she had seen speaking.

He had not gone far at all.

And as Vinda slowly walked toward him, her eyes never leaving, the man seemed to contemplate his next move. Just when he was about to disaparate again she stopped him, hurrying to his side, something she rarely did, “You are well spoken.” She said in their common tongue, hoping to halt him with her praise, “Such a shame aurors had to ruin it.”

The man, though still cautious, firmly asked, “And you are.”

“Vinda Rosier.” She proudly spoke the last name that so often had been the source of conflicting feelings for her. It was a name that gave her privilege but also reminded her why she could never escape her fate even with that key of freedom.

At the name came an understanding. “Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald.” The man introduced simply, humbly, though he also made sure his last name was heard.

However, she did not recognize it.

“Would you care for a cup of coffee?” He asked, perhaps as a way to divert her next question regarding his status.

“Only if you will share with me more of your vision.”

And it seemed as though he would, as he held an arm out to her.

She took it, so very used to such a show of formality, following him as they found a comfortable café to chat.

Even still, Vinda took note of his distance. She wondered if there was a reason a wizard was speaking in this particular part of the city.

After they ordered, Vinda asked in a hush, “Please do not keep me waiting.”

And Gellert took no time at all to explain his plan.

And Vinda listened, but her eyes also kept becoming fixated on a glinting object in the other’s pocket.  

“-I hope to find those who will aid me in this quest.” Grindelwald finished.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Grindelwald followed her gaze, putting a hand over his heart- a hand over the troth in his breast pocket.

“It is.” He did not have a chance to speak before Vinda inferred based on all she knew of such magic, “And would this lover of yours be so happy with you inviting a stranger for coffee?”

The man seemed to ignore her question. Instead focusing on his mission, “That person is the creator of the words I speak, the muse to this mission. But no, I am the farthest thing from their mind.” He stopped there, already feeling as though he had given too much of himself away.

“They-” She paused, another woman walked over to serve their beverages, Vinda smiled at her gratefully, “Mercie.” Taking the warm drink into her hands almost instantly and raising it to her lips, waiting- daring the other to continue.

Grindelwald said one thing more, “Perhaps they would not wish for me to continue. But I must and shall.”

It was fair enough, but Vinda also saw a pattern.

The avoidance of gender, it seemed to her as a conscious choice on his part. It was as though he was hiding something.

“To throw all these plans away for love would be a crime.” Vinda finally spoke, putting her cup of warm bitter liquid down.

“Love is a crime.”

And that was all she needed to hear, “For you perhaps. For me, well, it just makes me mad.”

Her words were reached with a bitter chuckle.

The word game they had played, however short, melted away into mutual understanding.

“You have chosen a perfectly reasonable place to live.” Vinda congratulated the foreigner, “There are no such laws like that here.”

Even still…

“That never stops those from taking to their own methods of enacting law.” As Grindelwald spoke, Vinda’s eyes were drawn to his. She knew of the unwritten treatments, he too know of them. But he also knew this city, this country, was better than most- “I do not plan to stay here long. There are many who are asked to suppress themselves, their magic, their love. The truth of the magical world must be exposed. Hopefully there is support here that I can gather and then we will move elsewhere, building our following. And spreading our message that the old ways, the days of magical suppression, serve us no longer.”

These words were very alluring to her, “For him.” She confirmed aloud. Not knowing this past lover’s name that motivated him so, but wishing to acknowledge it nonetheless.

The man that sat across from her was silent.

“I’m sorry to hear about that one you held dear. I count myself among the lucky ones to have never caught the affliction that is love.”

Grindelwald seemed to smile at this, “Sometimes I wonder if I should think myself lucky that I knew of love, however fleeting. Or perhaps I am cursed…. I thought I knew him.”

“Both, lucky and cursed, I would assume by your expression.” Vinda considered his words, “Muggles are to blame you know. If it weren’t for their laws and the sick wizarding trend to mix blood with them, our lives would be much easier.”

Gellert made a face, displeased, perhaps at her absolute words or at muggles themselves.

Though Vinda paid no mind, “I have not heard of your family name.”

“Perhaps it is for the better.” Came a cold reply, one that shared nothing, “But I can tell you that my family is not one of the sacred 28”

He had noticed.

But Vinda assumed he must still be of high status, how else would he be privy to such truths, “How do you reconcile it?” The witch suddenly found her eyes burning, as though they were on fire, holding back the lingering threat of tears, “I have always done everything as I have been told- I should. And yet, still… my blood…”

“It ends with you.” Grindelwald offered, a fact he had been forced to think over many times, “You cannot change that.”

“My name is lost on me.”

No matter where she would go, her strength and her greatest weakness was her blood.

Grindelwald suddenly grasped her arm.

She could barely look up at him when the world swirled around them and disappeared, rematerializing in a different place.

Disoriented, Vinda drew her wand, pointing it at the man before her.

Gellert stood calm, staring it down as though she were holding a mere stick in front of him, “The Aurors.” He explained, “I saw them near.”

Vinda lowered her wand, “Where will you hide? The streets are no longer safe for you.”

“I have found a home.”

Vinda cocked her head in question.

“When you have killed once …the rest come easy.” Grindelwald explained, stifling back a memory, “A muggle family.” He remembered well the path his lover had laid out for him, the plans for how they would travel unnoticed and unprepared.

Vinda raised her chin tall, not backing down, “I still wish to hear more of this plan of yours.”

“Then join me.” Grindelwald offered, “Your name will be remembered, you will be remembered.”

And to Vinda, she had two options.

Follow this man and find her path in the world or be expected home within a short few months.

“I look forward to more of our chats.”

The offer was most welcomed when the alternative was marriage.


End file.
